Rap Battles
by iAmThePaintedLady
Summary: Tired of all these sappy love stories. Time for some fun. You decide who raps in the reviews. Did the first one for you guys. Aang vs Ozai Rated T for language.
1. Aang vs Ozai

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar:) or Rap Battles of History since I kind of got this idea from them.**_

**Okay so I got bored and I decided to make this rap between Aang and Ozai. This is just for fun and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed making it. **

* * *

**Aang:**

Soooo Ozai, you prepared to face defeat

I'm gonna chew you up and spit you out like the newest white meat.

You call yourself the greatest fire nation king?

Please you couldn't even beat me in freaking season three.

I'm the Avatar boy and do you forget it

I'm the one who put your butt right into that prison.

* * *

**Ozai:**

You got some pretty good rhymes, I'll admit you do

too bad you won't remember it when I through with you.

I'm the phoenix king, the ruler, the best bender ever

you can't say nothin' you haven't been around in forever

You were stuck in a iceberg for over a hundred years

you needed a girl's help to get you outta those sneers

and when you got out the only thing you knew how to do

was bend air and even that was as crappy as poo

* * *

**Aang:**

Oh, well, tell me what are you gonna do?

Remember, I took bending away from you.

You're useless and worthless don't get mad its true

Even your own son really hates you.

* * *

**Ozai:**

Let me say this before i let you go

You didn't get the girl 'til the last episode.

**Who won?**

**Who's next?**

**You decide! Review your answer!**


	2. Katara vs Azula

_**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLAB**_

_**Katara vs Azula**_

_**Begin!**_

_**Azula:**_

Oooh well would you look what the tide brought in

It's the avatar's skanky excuse for a girlfriend.

What's a worthless water bender like you doing in front of me,

Azula, the great, I'm better than you'll ever be.

I can take out your village in less than heart beat

oh, wait I see others fire benders have already beat me

to it. Remember? That's when they took yo mamma

Now you bring it up every time causing so much drama.

I send flames outta my finger tips, trick don't test me

I'll shock you in the head with my epic freaking lightning

* * *

_**Katara:**_

Listen carefully to these rhymes rat, I never repeat them

The fire lord? Please, you're just mad 'cause we beat him.

I can get more guys than you in one freakin season

And I don't have to give a guy any reason

to love me, face it I'm beautiful inside and out

while you be looking like the face of a ugly sea trout.

I can whoop your butt a third time with no sweat yo

I'll chain you down like I did in the last Avatar show.

So face it Azula you rap too slow

maybe it's 'cause you're just a little stupid girl.

* * *

_**Azula:**_

You think you can beat me that easily?

That rap was so lame what the heck were you thinking?

I don't want people to love me I want them to fear me

I don't need to be like you, air headed and bubbly

just being me is as sweet as my uncle Iroh's freakin tea.

I'm thee Rapper, so bow down to me.

Give me your best shot it's now your turn

But I wouldn't dare, 'cause darling you just got burned.

* * *

**_Katara:_**

Oh, hell no, somebody better hold me back

You're talking to me like that? You must be on crack.

If I do recall princess, I outsmarted you two times in a row.

I actually had to come to you 'cause your lazy as a sow.

So next time, think about what you say

'Cause I'm the beast and you are my prey.

**Who won?**

**Who's next?**

**You decide! Review!**

* * *

**I'll be posting two battles a day. Next, Sokka vs Zuko!**


	3. Zuko vs Sokka

_**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, I promise:3**_

_**Zuko vs Sokka**_

_**Begin!**_

_**Sokka:**_

The names Sokka boy, and I'm the chief's son.

I promise to go a bit easy on you since we're friends and all,

But even friends need to be beat every once in a while,

like how your daddy sent you on that exile.

Okay I know that last line was pretty uncalled for

yeah but hey alls fair in love and war

You know, like the war you dad created

Making you and your family really hated.

So take a load off Zuko, this here will end quick

And watch as I give my boomerang a flick.

* * *

**_Zuko:_**

Hey there friend, Zuko is here

You better watch out 'cause things are 'bout to get real

No need to go easy, I'm the freakin' fire king,

your the one who should be scared when I come up to swing.

You dare call yourself a water tribe warrior?

You can't even bend a tiny drop of water.

So what you throw boomerangs, its really no big deal?

You can't even beat me 'cause I'm tough as steel.

* * *

**_Sokka:_**

So you're tough as steel, that's the case?

Is that how you got that scar on your face?

No wonder you always have trouble with Mai.

You guys area always pushing each other away.

And what's the deal with me sister? Do you like her or what?

Cuz all these fics are all about Zutara.

I got this amazing mind of mine it's like a mini crew.

I don't need to bend anything in order to out rap you.

* * *

_**Zuko:**_

All these people like me the most

I don't mean to boast

but who has 11, 674 fics about him

while you only have about two thousand.

I'm the boss when it comes to rhyming I never mess around

I'm the one after all who got crowned.

**Who won?**

**Who's next?**

**You decide! Review!**

* * *

**This one was kind of hard to write haha but I got it done like a boss:) haha enjoy!**


	4. Bumi vs Iroh

_**Disclaimer:**__** Idon'townAvatarthelastAirbender!**_

_**Bumi vs Iroh**_

**Begin!**

_**Iroh:**_

These people are on my side with high expectations.

My words are remembered throughout all the nations.

I make the great tea that will make you die

It's just that good nobody can deny.

You're a great earth bender you are, honestly.

But everyone knows I'm the best bender in history.

* * *

_**Bumi:**_

It's true I'm the greatest earth bending king,

At least I was the king of something.

I'm smart in a crazy kind of way.

I told Aang wiser things you will ever say!

I'm bringing the heat I learn from experience,

'Cause right now I'm thinking like a mad genius!

* * *

_**Iroh:**_

When I was in the army I was a great general,

Now I'm the Grand Lotus and it's not temporal.

Why be king? I already have so much respect.

Everyone thinks your crazy like some science project.

I can breathe fire, it's no lie I am the best.

They called me the great Dragon of the West.

* * *

_**Bumi:**_

Okay the great Dragon of the West,

let us put your rhymes to the test.

You failed when you tried to capture Ba Sing Se,

Although I lost Omashu, I still got it back some way.

As I said before, you gotta open your mind

to all the possibilities from time to time.

I'm ripped and incredibly swol

and I'm a hundred and twelve years old!

**Who won?**

**Who's next?**

**You decide! Review!**

* * *

**This one wasn't the best battle I found it kind of hard but i still managed to get it done. Next is... a mystery?**

**PS The season finale of Legend of Korra is finally here:D! **


End file.
